The present disclosure generally relates to sharing content between devices.
Computing devices in a local area network (LAN) may be configured to share content with one another. Content may include video content, audio content, documents, or images. In order to share content, a receiving device that is to receive the content to be shared may need to configure one or more settings on the receiving device that enable sending devices on the LAN to access a folder on the receiving device. A sending device may then find the receiving device on the LAN and transmit the content to the receiving device.
In order to load the content on the receiving device, however, the sending device may need to configure one or more settings to share the content with other devices on the LAN. A user on the receiving device may then locate the sending device, locate the content to be shared, and load the content.